


Selfish

by NoodleMan_476



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Dominant Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, My First Fanfic, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoodleMan_476/pseuds/NoodleMan_476
Summary: Moriah is a normal girl who is caught in a global pandemic and is separated from society, friends, and families. For Moriah to pass the time she writes stories based on characters she admires and relates to in her little apartment. She is also a huge weeb, she's addicted to shopping for merch and watching anime.One day Moriah has to go to the store to buy some groceries and when coming out of the store she ends up meeting two of her favorite anime characters. Slightly scared and confused about how they could be in front of her right now, she notices that they have bruises all over their bodies. How will Moriah respond to this weird predicament?
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter)/Original Character(s), Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter)/Original Female Character(s), Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Original Character(s)/Illumi Zoldyck, Illumi Zoldyck/Original Character(s), Illumi Zoldyck/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 15





	1. Selfish

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to anyone that has decided to read my story. I would also appreciate it if you would like(Kudos) and/or comment. If you have any suggestions/ideas for the story I would gladly love to see them. You can put them in the comments. I tend to run out of ideas which causes me to take longer to write chapters.  
> I Hope You Enjoy The Story!  
> I will be updating on Wattpad first so I might update on this platform a day late.

"Hisoka, please hurry up I want to make this quick," Illumi said bluntly while looking over his shoulder. 

"I'm coming," Hisoka said yawning. 

Illumi's father had asked Illumi to take up a business request for him because he was going to be accepting a different job in another country. It was going to take about 3 days to travel to the country and 2 days for Illumi's father and his grandpa to finish the job. And about the time they had come back the job would have been taken up by another assassin. 

Once Illumi and Hisoka finally walked into the building Hisoka asks Illumi, "So, what exactly are we suppose to be doing?" 

"We're supposed to be capturing someone," Illumi replied. 

"Hmm, you know I prefer killing over capturing right?" Hisoka asked sarcastically. 

"Of course but given your nen ability it would most definitely suit this job in particular," Illumi explained. 

"Bungee gum does have both properties of rubber and gum." He said while smirking. 

While Hisoka said his signature statement Illumi pushed the elevator button. "Yes, I know," Illumi said. 

Before long there was a ding sound indicating that the elevator was about to open. As the elevator doors opened Hisoka and Illumi walked into the elevator and Illumi pressed the button labeled the 15th floor which was the highest floor in the building. Both Illumi and Hisoka stood in the elevator silently feeling the elevator moving upwards in the building. The elevator once again made a ding sound and the elevator doors opened. Illumi was the first to walk out of the elevator and Hisoka followed. 

Illumi turned to face a short hall with two white large doors at the end of it. Illumi walked toward the doors and knocked on one of them. Hearing a low come in. He opened the door and walked in and Hisoka followed close behind. 

"Please come in and sit," A man said politely with bags under his eyes and a few streaks of gray in his hair. 

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Mr. Zoldyck," The man greeted while holding his hand out for Illumi to shake. 

"Yes, it is," Illumi stated and took the man's hand. 

The man soon eventually looked toward the young-looking magician. He also brought his hand out toward the magician feeling a little nervous by his appearance. 

"A-and who is your companion Mr.Zoldyck?" The man asked as Hisoka sat in one of the near chairs that were in the office. 

"My name is Hisoka, I will be accompanying Illumi during this job," Hisoka stated while pulling out his deck of cards and shuffling them. The man just nodded his head and lowered his hand to his side not bothering to ask for his last name. The man then turned around, walked behind the desk, and sat in his chair. 

"The job you have today would be capturing this fellow here," he said while pulling out a photo from his desk drawer. Illumi walked toward the photo to get a closer look. 

"It's a little boy," Illumi said with a raised eyebrow. Illumi noticed that the boy in the photo had small piercing chestnut eyes with stringy dark tan hair and pale skin. 

"I know what you thinking this is a little boy anyone can capture one but let me reassure you this is not just some little boy, he killed almost half of my security men." The man said sternly.

***

It was dark about the time Illumi and Hisoka got out of the building and found their target. They were on top of a building watching the young boy go into a corner store. The place was technically abandoned, no cars were driving down the street, and it was so quiet you could hear yourself breathe. In fact, the only building that was active was the apartment building across from the one Hisoka and Illumi was standing on. 

"You do remember the plan right?" Illumi asked not wanting the plan going sideways. He wanted to get the job done as fast as possible. 

"You know, it hurts my heart when you don't put your trust in me," Hisoka said while looking toward the side. 

"Just focus," Illumi said annoyingly. 

Soon, the boy had finally walked out of the store. Illumi immediately jumped off the building and landed on his feet softly. Looking toward his right seeing the boy walking further away from him. 

"Excuse me child but where are your parents?" Illumi asked with a blank expression while walking toward the boy. 

"I don't know, I haven't seen them in a few days." The boy replied with a shrug. 

"Then, what are you doing here by yourself?" Illumi asked.

The boy raised his eyebrow and lifted the grocery bag that was in his hand.

"Buying stuff," the boy stated. 

"Would you like for me to walk you home?" Illumi asked while Hisoka started to activate his nen ability. He used his bungee gum to stretch toward the boy. The boy opened his mouth about to reply to Illumi's question only to quickly jump away from Hisoka's bungee gum that was about to come into contact with his chest. Hisoka stopped his ability, slightly taken by surprise that the boy can see his nen. Hisoka then jumps off the building also landing just as Illumi did. 

"You can see my nen?" Hisoka asked, not necessarily being a question. 

"Of course I can, who do think I am?" The boy chuckled. 

"Hm," Hisoka replied blankly. 

Illumi just stared daggers into the back of Hisoka's head. Annoyed by the fact he made a simple mistake. 

"I told you to consider every fact when capturing him," Illumi sternly said. 

As soon as the boy heard the word capture come out of Illumi's mouth he narrowed his eyes and frowned his eyebrows. 

"I didn't think he would be able to use any nen ability, after all, he looks younger than your dear brother Killua," Hisoka said while looking back at Illumi, smirking. 

Illumi just closed his eyes, putting his hand through his hair, and sighing through his mouth knowing that Hisoka was lying once again. Then he looked toward the boy making sure he was still there. The boy quickly dropped his bag and brought his hands to his face and separated his legs. Getting into a fighting stance. 

"I'm not going back to that place." The boy stated seriously. 

"On the contrary little boy, you are most-AH!" Hisoka said being cut off by the boy punching him in the ribs making Hisoka fly away from the boy and Illumi. 

Then the boy slides his leg under Illumi only for Illumi to dodge it and land on his feet. But without warning the boy's hand came into contact with Illumi's chest knocking the breath out of him and causing him to fly towards the pavement. 

Hisoka then starts to cough up blood and holding the side of his stomach causing the boy to look at the magician. After a few more coughs Hisoka looked up at the boy and licked the side of his lips licking the blood that was in the corner of his mouth. Immediately, the boy's jaw and hands clenched tightly and he glared at Hisoka. Before long Hisoka stood up and started walking toward the boy and slowly getting faster. By the time Hisoka started running the boy was already in a defending position. 

Illumi took this chance to come up with a quick attack while the boy was distracted. As Hisoka came closer toward the boy Illumi quickly came up behind the boy about to grab him. The boy noticed the shadow in front of him causing him to duck and grab on of Illumi's arms and slam him into the ground. 

Once the boy looked up he saw two cards flying towards him, quickly dodging them but only for Hisoka to appear in front of him and for his fist to collide with the boy's jaw resulting in this jaw smashing into his teeth. The boy took a few steps back and Hisoka waited for the boy to recover. The boy soon looked back at Hisoka and Hisoka ran towards him once again. The boy took this chance to kick him in the ribs again causing Hisoka to grunt through his teeth and grab his side. 

Illumi then starts to throw his needles at the boy but the boy ends up dodging them easily. Hisoka then dashed toward the boy and punched the side of his face. The boy ignored the stinging on his cheek and threw his own punch towards Hisoka. Hisoka barely dodges the boy's fist but he still managed to hit Hisoka's nose resulting in blood coming out of his nose. 

Hisoka then throws another punch but the boy dodges this time and the boy then grabs Hisoka's arm and dig his fingernails into the surface of his skin and flipped him onto his back. Shortly, the boy brought his arm back about to punch Hisoka's face once again. 

Only for Illumi to grab the back of the boy's shirt and throw him away from Hisoka. The boy stumbles on his feet when trying to land. As Illumi sees this he dashes towards the boy and kicks the boy's stomach causing the boy to fall on his back. As soon as the boy fell Illumi got on top of the boy putting his knees on top of the boy's arms. Then Illumi spins one of his needles between his fingers and thrashes it at the boy only for the boy to quickly move his head to the side dodging the needle. Illumi swiftly brought his needle back. 

"Give up, you're outmatched," Illumi stated. 

The boy frowns towards Illumi and replies with a simple no. Illumi just stared at him and took the boy's head into his hand holding it steady. Illumi brings his needle further back preparing to attack again while the boy was having an internal conflict about whether he should use his nen ability. Just when Illumi thrashed the needle at the boy, he started his ability. Placing his hand on Illumi's knee the boy started to feel the heat coming from the palm of his hand. 

Illumi instantly notices this and immediately jumps away. Fire came straight from the boy's hand. Illumi and Hisoka were mesmerized by the boy's ability. Never seeing such power. Hastily, the boy appears behind Illumi and he kicked the back of Illumi's knee. Illumi ends up falling on his knees and the boy then grabs Illumi's hair solely for his hand to burn severely. 

Suddenly, the boy starts to feel a tug on his non-burning hand. As the boy looked at his hand, it flew behind him and started to drag him backward. The boy instantly felt fingers wrap around his neck and sharp nails piercing his skin. Once the boy saw Hisoka's face he felt his feet leave the ground. 

Hisoka had a menacing smile on his face loving the way the boy struggled for air provoking him to tighten his grip. The boy tugged and scratch at Hisoka's grip but it did nothing. The boy's vision starts to get clouded with the figure of his mother. Seeing his mother strangling him with eyes of rage. 

"I'm sorry, mother," The boy choked. 

Hisoka raises his eyebrow at the boy and loosens his grip. 

"What?" Hisoka says. 

The boy's thoughts come back together and he grabs Hisoka's arm ignoring the sting in his hand. Hisoka started to feel the heat coming from the boy's hand and he was tempted to let go but decided against it. The boy then faces his other hand towards Hisoka's face and let the fire flow out his palm. Immediately, Hisoka let go of the boy so he wouldn't be caught up in the fire. As the boy's feet touched the ground he started his other ability. 

Looking toward his right he started to see the air slightly shift to side to side. The boy then grasps Hisoka's shirt and using all of his strength he threw Hisoka toward the shifting air. Once Hisoka's body touched the shifting air his body disappeared in thin air and the boy soon followed. Illumi sees this and his eyes widen with shock and he also goes through the shifting air. His body disappearing along with it.


	2. Chapter 2

I was finally on the last item of my grocery list debating whether I should get chocolate or strawberry ice cream. Feeling my fingers growing cold from the opened fridge, I quickly grabbed both of the icecream cartons and put them both into my basket. Then I folded the grocery list and stuck it into my back pocket. Making my way to the closest cash register I set up my things onto the register stand and walked up to the cashier and handed him the basket. 

"Thank you," The man with light blonde hair said while taking the basket out of my hand.

"Your welcome," I replied while deciding if I should eat some of my icecreams today. 

"Late night shopping?" The man asked. 

"Huh?" I asked snapping out of my thoughts and noticing the man had bright blue eyes and small freckles on his cheeks. 

"What are you doing shopping late at night?" The man asked with a small smile on his face. I started to notice that he was an older male probably in his early 30's.

"Oh well uh j-just buying a few snacks is all," I studdered while fiddling with the bottom of my shirt. It's been a long time since I got to hold a conversation with someone. After the man scanned all the items and put them in a bag, he started to press on the screen that was in front of him. 

"This late at night? Also, your total is $26.98," The man said while looking at the screen. I reached in the back of my pocket and pulled out my credit card and handed it to him. 

"Y-Yea, I kinda forgot to go shopping today so I'm just . . . getting a few groceries so I won't starve tonight," I explained with a nervous smile on my face. 

"Oh, well be careful out there tonight," The man said while handing me two bags of groceries and I grabbed the bags away from the man.

"Thank you and I will," I replied. I started to walk away from the register about to leave the store when I heard the man call out to me. 

"Do you want me to walk you to your car?" I quickly turned my head to see the man had a worried expression on his face. 

"No, I'll be fine," I said smiling trying to reassure him. 

"If you say so," The man said worriedly.

As soon as I walked out of the store my skin immediately got goosebumps. Feeling the cold air touch my skin I quickly regretted not bringing a jacket. I then searched the parking lot but I instantly remembered that I had parked my car in the back of one of the rows. I sighed knowing that I was going to have to walk in the slightly cold weather. I tighten my grip on the two bags that were in my hand and started to walk quickly to my car. 

As I walked I saw small puddles of water on the ground. Did it rain while I was in the store? Hopefully, it doesn't start raining. 

"Excuse me miss?" I heard the voice of a man with an appealing strong french accent ask me. 

I quickly turned around wanting to get rid of the person that wanted to talk to me. But what I saw before my eyes changed my thoughts completely. Slowly raising my head to see two familiar male faces. The man in front of me had a painted red star on his cheek and a painted blue teardrop on the other. His hair was a red pinkish color and it was very messy while his eyes were very fox like and a golden color. The male behind him had long black hair that reached down his back with black captivating but also creepy big round eyes. What I have seen before me was my favorite anime characters Hisoka and Illumi.

"I'm sorry ma'am for interrupting you but have you seen a little boy with brown hair?" Hisoka asked while smiling. 

I then noticed that it was Hisoka that had a French accent. Surprised at what I heard and saw I just stared at Hisoka glimpsing at his bloody nose and a bruised cheek.

"Ma'am?" Hisoka asked again.

"N-No but what happened to your nose? There's blood coming out of it," I asked while taking a step closer to the male. 

Hisoka then brought his hand to his nose and his fingertips touched the blood that that was under his nose. 

"And you have a bruise on your right cheek," I added.

"He's fine," Illumi said while walking in front of Hisoka and I immediately saw Illumi's swollen wrist. 

"Oh my god, your wrist!" I said surprised while grabbing his lower forearm gently and examining his wrist which was almost purple.

My eyes widen from the sight while on the inside I cringed at what could've possibly happened for him to acquire such an injury and how much pain he could be in. 

"It's nothing," Illumi said while trying to remove his arm out of my hand but I tightened my grip and bit my bottom lip. 

I looked back up into Illumi's eyes noticing his face was blank. Everything was relaxed there was no indication of pain on his face. 

"I can fix this," I said feeling my cheeks grow hot from what I said. Illumi simply stared at me with the same blank face. I looked back at his injured wrist feeling embarrassed. 

"I-I mean . . . I know how to treat your wrist, I have bandages and stuff at home, and I also have painkillers to help with the pain," I said trying to convince him. 

I looked back up at Illumi seeing that he was once again staring at me. He then looked up and started to look around as if he was searching for something. He then looked over his shoulder to look at Hisoka and I also looked at him. Hisoka was looking away from us and covering his bloody nose. Illumi then looked back at me and I suddenly felt very small. Maybe I shouldn't have said any-

"Fine," Illumi said interrupting my thoughts.

My eyes widen at his response and I eventually let go of his arm letting it fall back to his side.

"W-w-well m-my car is just r-right up there, so . . . um . . . just follow me," I said while mentally cursing myself for my stuttering and bad grammar. 

I hastily turned around and started walking at a fast pace. I heard Illumi and Hisoka footsteps walking at a steady pace right behind me. As my car came into view I stuffed my right hand into my front pocket and grabbed my car keys. I soon felt a drop of wetness fall onto my forehead and I knew that it was going to rain soon. So, I quickly picked up my pace and pressed the unlock button on my car keys and my car lights flicked on indicating that it was unlocked. 

Once I got to the car I opened the driver's side door and got in the car. Not too long after Illumi opened the passenger door and got in while Hisoka sat in the back behind Illumi. I decided to put my 2 bags of groceries right behind my chair and start the car. Hearing the engine start-up and feeling the small vibrations go throughout the car, I put the car in drive and drove out of the parking lot. 

Hisoka's POV

The boy that I was fighting stretched his arms toward my chest and grasped my shirt. I was slightly amused by what exactly he was going to do so I decided to let him have his way with me. I could have easily trapped him in my nen by now but I was interested in what else the boy had up his sleeve besides his fire ability. 

The boy then used the little strength he had to throw me over his body. I braced my body to come in contact with the pavement again but none came. I felt my body begin to lightly tingle starting from the bottom of my feet and ending with the top of the head. I started to see all different kinds of colors float around me, I then began to think that I was passing out until I felt the ground finally came in contact with my back. 

Soon the sky came into view again and the floating colors disappeared. I stood up seeing my whole surroundings had changed. Instead of me being in the middle of an empty street and surrounded by abandoned buildings. I'm by an unfamiliar store with a half-full parking lot. 

After a few seconds of me looking around, I heard something crash onto the ground behind me. I looked behind me to only see Illumi on the ground face first. I held back a laugh not expecting to see him like that. Once Illumi got up off the ground he looked toward me with an annoyed expression and I instantly felt myself held back from cracking a smile. 

"Where's the boy?" Illumi asked me. 

"I don't know," I replied.

Illumi narrowed his eyes at me. I knew Illumi took his jobs very seriously and he didn't like it when I would play with my opponents or when I would lie about something that relates to his job but unfortunately for him I wasn't lying this time.

"Well he couldn't have gone far," Illumi said while searching in no place in particular for the brown-haired boy. 

I then spotted a small figure with bags in their hands walking through the parking lot. 

"Why don't we just ask them, I'm sure they've been here longer than us," I said while pointing toward the small walking figure. 

Illumi then looked toward the walking figure and sighed. 

"I guess that is the most reasonable thing to do at the moment," Illumi said. 

I just nodded my head at him and started walking toward the small figure. It was very easy to catch up to the person since their legs were short compared to mine. Once the person came into view I recognized that the person was a woman. She had dark chocolate kinky hair that came into a tight low ponytail and soft bronze skin. She had petite like arms and curvy legs. She was also wearing a black shirt with blue jeans. 

"Excuse me miss?" I asked.

The woman immediately turned around as if she was annoyed but as soon as she saw me her energy quickly changed. I noticed that her facial features were different from what I was used to seeing. Her face was round with innocent dark brown eyes, a button type nose, and plump lips. She slowly raised her head a little higher so she could make eye contact with me and her eyes widened.

"I'm sorry ma'am for interrupting you but have you seen a little boy with brown hair," I asked politely. 

The woman just stared at me with raised eyebrows and a slightly opened mouth. Her gaze eventually looked behind me to look at Illumi. A little confused I asked her again. 

"Ma'am?" 

"N-No, but what happened to your nose? There's blood coming out of it," The woman asked while taking a step towards me. 

I brought my fingers toward my nose feeling the warm liquid under my nose. And when I brought my hand in front of my face I saw bright red blood on my finger. That's when I remembered that the little boy had punched my nose earlier. 

"And you have a bruise on your right cheek," She added. 

"He's fine," Illumi said while walking in front of me. 

He probably thinks I'm wasting time again. I mentally sighed. 

"Oh my god, your wrist!" The woman whispered loudly while grabbing Illumi's arm and examining his wrist. 

I also looked at his wrist seeing that it was swollen and turning purple. The woman's eyebrows knitted together while looking at Illumi's wrist. She was probably thinking of how much pain he could be in. 

I then remembered that my nose was a bloody mess and I instantly covered my nose. I wasn't sure why but I knew that it wasn't out of embarrassment. I usually didn't care about how I looked toward people especially if I was bloody or not. If anything I loved it when I was bloody. It made people scared of me and that's what I wanted. 

I looked back toward the young woman to see that she was still starring at Illumi's wrist with worried eyes. Now that I think about it she showed no fear when she first saw me. Her eyes were just filled with surprise and worry. 

"It's nothing," Illumi said blandly while trying to pull his arm away from the woman. 

The woman quickly tightened her grip onto Illumi's arm to prevent him from pulling away. She then looked up at Illumi looking at him straight in the eyes. Her eyes were full of innocents and compassion and instantly something lit up inside me. All of a sudden I wanted to make her feel anger and pain. I wanted to see if there was more behind those compassionate eyes of her's. I felt my body start to ache for the woman but I immediately corrected myself to not give in to my temptation. 

"I can fix this," The woman said while continuing to stare into Illumi's eyes. 

Illumi just stared at her with his emotionless expression like he always does. Soon the woman hung her head low probably feeling embarrassed. 

"I-I mean . . . I know how to treat your wrist, I have b-bandages and s-stuff at home, I also h-have painkillers," The woman stuttered and looked back up at Illumi. 

Before long Illumi started to look around I figured that he was searching for the boy again but then he looked at me and I instantly looked away not wanting to make eye contact with him. The woman mimicked Illumi and also looked at me. I felt a bead of sweat go down my back as they both stared at me. Eventually, Illumi looked back at the woman taking the attention away from me. 

"Fine," Illumi said. 

Me and the woman both looked at Illumi surprised not expecting him to agree with her offer. 

"W-W-Well m-my car is just r-right up there so . . . um . . . just follow me," The woman stuttered. 

She quickly turned around and started walking to her car and me and Illumi followed close behind her. 

Moriah's POV

When we finally made it to my home. I parked by the entrance of my apartment building so Illumi and Hisoka wouldn't have to walk too long since I was on the top floor. Once I turned off the car, I got out of the car and waited for Illumi and Hisoka to also get out of the car. When they finally got out of the car I started to walk up the stairs toward my apartment door. 

While walking up the stairs I searched my key chain for my apartment keys. As soon as made it to the top of the stairs I found my apartment keys and I made a right turn. Before long I made it to my apartment door and I quickly put the key into the doorknob, turning it right, and I opened the door. Immediately, I was hit with the warm air of my apartment. Feelings my muscles relax as I walked into my apartment. When Illumi and Hisoka came into my apartment I quickly closed and locked the door not wanting the warm air in my apartment to escape outside. 

"Um you can sit on the couch while I go and get the supplies," I said pointing to the living room while I walked to my bedroom. 

I walked into my bedroom and I spotted my bedroom dresser on the other side of my bed. I quickly walked toward the dresser and opened the bottom drawer and saw all the medical supplies. I quickly grabbed all of the supplies and stuffed them into my arms. Once I got as many supplies I could carry, I sped walk to the living and set everything down on the circular table that was in front of the couch. 

I turned around to face Hisoka and Illumi to see them sitting away from each other. Did they have a fight or something? I was only gone for a few seconds. As I looked between Hisoka and Illumi I decided to treat Illumi's injury first. I turned around to grab some ointment and bandages off the table and I sat next to Illumi with the supplies in my hand. 

"Um . . . I'm ready to treat your wrist," I said looking up at him but not into his eyes. 

Illumi then handed me his wrist and I softly grabbed his hand not wanting to hurt him. Strangely his hand was surprisingly warm and soft. I had expected it to be cold and rough since he was an assassin. I began to have the urge to feel his hand even more but I quickly stopped myself from doing such a thing. I opened the bottle that was on my lap and I poured a little ointment on his wrist. 

While I rubbed the ointment into his wrist I felt Illumi's gaze on me. It felt as if he was examining me and I didn't dare lookup. Don't get me wrong I loved Illumi's eyes, they were very interesting but I was also afraid that if I looked at them for a certain amount of time I wouldn't be able to stop staring. After I rubbed all of the ointment into his wrist, I grabbed the bandages and started to wrap them around his wrist. 

"Ouch," Illumi said calmly

"S-Sorry," I said internally panicking. 

After wrapping his wrist I stood up to put the supplies back on the table. I looked toward Hisoka to see that he quickly shuffling his cards and that his nose was still bloody. 

"I'll be right back," I said while walking to the bathroom. 

Once I got to the bathroom I opened one of the cabinet doors that was under the sink. I saw my unused towels and rags and packs of bars of soap. I searched through my rags and spotted a dark-colored rag. I quickly grabbed it, turned on the sink, and put part of the rag under the water. As soon as it got wet enough I turned the sink off and walked out of the bathroom. I walked back into the living room to see Hisoka was still shuffling his cards and Illumi was on his phone and it looked as if he was texting someone. 

"Um, Hisoka do you mind if I clean the blood off your nose?" I asked. 

"Sure," Hisoka smiled while putting his cards up. 

I walked toward Hisoka and sat beside him. Hisoka then turned slightly to me so I could reach him easily. I took the rag that was in my hand and I brought it up to Hisoka's nose. Wiping the blood that was on the side and under his nose. Once I was done wiping under his nose I glanced at Hisoka's eyes to only find him starring at me just as much as Illumi was just not as intensely. 

I then set the rag onto my lab and I reached toward the table to grab the ointment. Once the ointment was in my hands I opened it and poured a little onto my fingers. Then I started to rub it on Hisoka's bruised cheek still feeling Hisoka's stare on me I started to rub the ointment a little faster. Once I was done, I put the ointment back onto the table.

"I'm done," I said deciding to look toward Hisoka. 

"Thank you ma'am but can I ask you something?" Hisoka asked while leaning in very close to me. 

He then grabbed a strand of my hair and proceeded to tuck it behind my ear. As a result, my heartbeat started to increase from the physical touch causing my cheeks to heat up. 

"Um . . . s-s-sure," I replied.

I then felt his fingertips start to softly go down the side of my neck. And immediately Hisoka's smile turned into a blank expression. 

"How do you know my name?" As soon as Hisoka asked that I felt his fingers wrap around my neck and he pushed me down onto the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3,458 words!!! I've never wrote anything this long before!!! 
> 
> Did you guys like the chapter? If you did please leave a kudo, I would really appreciate it. If you didn't like the chapter please comment on what I could've done better or maybe some suggestions. 
> 
> I can't wait for the next Chapter!!! Also Thank You For The Read🙏


	3. Chapter 3

"How do you know my name?" As soon as Hisoka asked that I felt his fingers wrap around my neck and my back hit the seat of the couch. 

I felt my body heat start to rise as Hisoka hovered over me. Seeing his golden eyes pierce straight through mine. I felt my eye start to lightly twitch from annoyance. Here I go trying to help people and this is the thanks I get. 

"I see you haven't answered my answered my question yet?" 

My head started to go wild with thoughts as Hisoka's hand began to tighten around my neck and as he leaned in close into my face. He was so close to my face that I began to feel his breath onto my face which smelled of mint and dried blood. Shortly, I felt Hisoka's nails start to lightly pierce my skin and his leg started to slide between my legs. I would've loved what was happening at that moment if only I didn't stop being able to breathe. As I started to panic I quickly grabbed onto the collar of Hisoka's shirt and with all my strength I kneed him in between the legs. 

As a result, Hisoka made a low and rough grunt through his teeth with a painful expression. I then decided to take advantage of the situation and I reached my hand into my pocket and pulled out my taser. I quickly brought the taser to Hisoka's neck and turned it on. Immediately the taser made different types of clicking sounds with bright blue lights of electricity coming out of the device. This caused Hisoka to freeze with widen eyes and his mouth half-open. 

I then turned off the taser and Hisoka fell off the couch and onto the floor. I quickly sat up and started panting welcoming the new fresh air into my lungs. I grazed my neck with my hand as I still felt the lingering of Hisoka's hand on my neck. 

"I told him not to act irrationally," I heard Illumi's voice behind me. I quickly turned around to see Illumi looking at Hisoka. 

"But still," Illumi said and he looked straight at me. 

"How do you know Hisoka's name?" Illumi asked blandly while narrowing his eyes at me. 

Then Illumi started to slowly walk toward me and I quickly started to scoot back across the couch. 

"Wait, Illumi I can explain," I stated

"So you know my name too, that's interesting," Illumi said while walking over Hisoka's body. 

"I-uh-well-um," I said, not being able to make up a good enough excuse. I can't believe I just made the situation worse. 

When I felt my back touch the couch's cushions Illumi was right in front of me. I heard my heart pound against my chest as I brought my taser in front of me hoping it would defend me in some way. But that hope was crushed when Illumi grabbed my wrist harshly that was holding the taser. Then he slightly bent over me and leaned in closer to me.

"Explain Now," Illumi said while pointing one of his needles toward the middle of my forehead. 

Immediately, I started to ramble about how I knew about them and how I was was a fan of theirs. I even talked about other anime I watched. The only thing that I didn't talk about was how they had simping fanbases. Once I was done talking Illumi let go of my wrist and I let it land beside me. Then Illumi placed his hands on either side of my head gripping the cushions beside me. Then he leaned close into my face just as Hisoka once was while holding eye contact with me. 

"So you're telling me that we're basically in a different universe?" Illumi said sternly.

"Y-Yes," I studdered wondering if he was mad. 

Illumi continued to stare into my eyes and I started to feel the atmosphere around grow intense but then he straightened himself up leaning away from my face. I then released a deep breath feeling the air around me go back to normal. I soon heard Illumi sigh and he started to run his fingers through his hair with his eyes closed. I just starred at him admiring the scene before me. Illumi then opened his eyes and looked back at me. 

"I suppose it can't be helped," Illumi said switching back to his bland tone. 

"Wait, you believe me?" I asked surprised.

"Yes," Illumi said simply.

I just blinked at him like he grew two heads.

"Why?" I asked still confused.

"Simple because I saw it in your eyes," Illumi stated. I still stared at him as if he was insane.

"I could use my needles if you want me to confirm," Illumi said taking one of his needles out of his pocket. 

"No, that won't be necessary," I said quickly holding my hands up in defense. 

Once Illumi put his needle back into his pocket, he turned around and bent down to pick up Hisoka. As Illumi started to lift Hisoka, his arms started to flex showing off more muscles than he already was. I quickly sucked in a breath of air and I started to imagine what his arms would feel like under my touch. Maybe it would soft like his hands or maybe firm or maybe rough. As soon as that thought came into my head, Illumi looked right at me. I felt myself silently panic thinking that Illumi had heard my thoughts.

"Do mind if I take a shower? I feel sweaty," Illumi said still making eye contact with me. He loves to make eye contact, doesn't he? 

"Yea, it's right over there and there's also soap, rags, and towels under the sink," I told Illumi while pointing where the bathroom was.

Illumi nodded at me and started to walk toward the bathroom. I then looked at Hisoka to see him out cold on the couch. Surprisingly, he looked very peaceful considering that I just tased him. I soon started to panic once again as I remembered that I left my groceries in my car. I quickly stood up from the couch and made my way to the front door and I left my apartment. 

When I made it to my car, I used my car keys to unlock the car doors, and I opened the door behind the driver's side. Once the door was open I saw the two bags of groceries on the floor, I picked up the bags and looked inside of them. Shocked, the icecreams didn't melt outside the cartons and onto the other items. I felt relief wash over me as I sighed knowing that I would be able to make a snack. 

I then closed the car door and locked the car back with the groceries in my hand. I then turned around but to only be stopped by a little boy. It looked as if he was a ghost considering how pale he was but I knew he was alive by the fact he had brown hair and eyes. 

"Can I help you?" I asked him. 

"My name is Lucas Miller if you tell anyone that I will kill your family," The boy named Lucas said. 

"What," I said narrowing my eyes at him.

"Let me put it in simple terms," The boy said while taking a deep breath.

"I'm from the Hunter x Hunter universal and I was the one who brought those two assassins here and for me and them to stay here I have to tell the first person I saw coming through the portal my name," The boy explained. 

"Does it also require you to threaten their family?" I asked with venom laced in my voice. 

"Hm, No but I have to have insurance that you won't tell those two assassins that you're keeping your house, because if you do, not only will I kill your family but your favorite characters will have to go back to their universe and you'll be left all alone. I'm sure you don't want that to happen, now do you?" 

I didn't reply as I knew that this boy wasn't lying. I could feel the intense atmosphere coming from the boy, either way, it was true I didn't want Illumi and Hisoka to leave let alone for this child to kill my family. I then felt tears threaten to come out the corner of my eyes. Not knowing why I forced my tears back and glared at the child.

"Fine," I stated sternly 

"Good, then you can continue doing whatever you were doing, I'll be leaving now," The boy smiled while turning around and walking away from me.

Once the boy left out my sight I went back to my apartment. As I shut the door to my apartment and locked it, I felt myself lose my appetite. I then went to my kitchen to put the groceries in the refrigerator. I decided to put the icecreams up first not wanting them to melt more than they already have and I then put the rest of the food in the refrigerator. 

"Miss?"

As I heard Illumi's voice behind me, I quickly put the last item in the refrigerator and closed it. I then turned around to be faced with a bare chest. My eyes widen at the sudden appearance. My eyes started to look down his body and I felt my face start to heat up as I got to his hips and I was glad he was wearing a towel. My eyes then shot up to Illumi's face to see that he still had his normal expression. When I made eye contact with Illumi I quickly covered my face with my hands feeling embarrassed that he saw that me looking at his body. 

"I-I-Illumi w-where are your c-clothes?" I stuttered through my hands.

"Well, my clothes are dirty so I wanted to know if you had any clothes that I could borrow?" 

"Y-Yea, just w-wait here," I said while quickly walking to my room.

Once I made it to my room I went into my closet to find a box that had my brother's clothes in. I opened it and I grabbed a t-shirt, a pair of joggers, and some underwear. Once I made it back to the kitchen, Illumi was still standing there as I asked. I walked up to him and handed him the clothes while looking away from his body.

"Here, I hope they can fit," I said feeling myself blush once again. At that point, I was glad that I had a darker skin tone.

"I will try them on," Illumi said and walked back to the bathroom.

I then went back to my room and went to the closet, I got another pair of underwear, joggers, and a t-shirt for Hisoka. Figuring that when he woke he would also want to take a shower. I also grabbed a pair of blankets that was at the top of my closet. I then walked to the living room and placed the clothes and blankets on the living room table. 

"I think they fit fine," I heard the familiar bland voice behind me. 

I turned around and saw that the shirt I gave Illumi was a little tight especially around the shoulders but the joggers appeared to be fine at least from what I could see.

"Good, I'm glad. There are some blankets here if guys get cold tonight and I'm just going to go ahead and go to sleep, good night," I said while walking to my room. 

"Good night," I heard Illumi's voice say. 

I shut the door to my room and started to change into my pajamas. Once I was done, I turned off the lights but left one on and I got into my bed. When I laid down I felt my tears start to come out the corner of my eye and onto my pillow. I never knew why this always happened but it seemed like it became a routine of mine. Every time it was time for me to end the day, I would always fall asleep crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2,044 words
> 
> I feel like nothing particularly happened in this part of the story. I hope the next chapter is better.
> 
> Did you guys like the chapter? If you did please leave a kudo, I would really appreciate it. If you didn't like the chapter please comment on what I could've done better or maybe some suggestions. 
> 
> Also Thank You For The Read🙏


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up to the smell of food cooking. As I began to debate whether I should wake up or stay asleep, I remembered the dream I had. I remembered meeting Illumi and Hisoka and taking care of their injuries, it was a bizarre dream. The smell of food started to intensify causing me to sit up in bed and I let the covers fall off my shoulders. 

I then slide my legs off the side of the bed and I landed on my feet. As I sleepily walked to my room door, I thought of my mother in the kitchen cooking me breakfast. I briefly remembered of the time my mother broke into my apartment just because she so-called missed me, though she did promise me that she wasn't going to break into my apartment again but I guess it was a lie.

I made my way out of my room and I sluggishly walked to the kitchen table. As I got closer to the smell, I was able to make out 1 thing that was cooking and that was pancakes. Once I was at the table there was a plate set in front of me. There were pancakes topped with whipped cream, strawberries, and blueberries and there were eggs and sausage on the side. I felt my mouth start to water as I visioned myself stuffing my face. 

I quickly slide the plate closer to me and grabbed the utensils that were beside the plate. Once I cut a slice of the pancake, I stabbed the slice with my fork, and I brought it to my mouth. I felt my taste buds explode when my tongue touched the piece of pancake. Did my mom change her recipe? 

"Thank you, mom," I said with a closed-eyed smile and my mouth full.

"Mom?" I heard a familiar accent in front of me.

As I kept chewing, I slowly opened my eyes, and I saw the familiar magician with a smirk on his face and the same golden fox eyes. He was leaning on the table with his arm supporting his head. 

"So, I'm a mother am I?" Hisoka asked with a smirk on his face.

Immediately, I started to remember everything that happened last night was real. The injuries, tasing Hisoka, Illumi's half-naked body, and even the young boy's threat. I swallowed hard on my food which only caused me to cough severely. Hisoka then handed me a glass of water and I gladly took it. I chugged almost half of the cup of water and I sat it back on the table.

"You should eat more slowly, mademoiselle," Hisoka said with a smile on his face. I noticed that his hair was down and not in his usual style. 

I felt myself lightly blush from embarrassment as I looked back at my food. 

"Also that was Illumi's plate," 

Surprised, I looked back up to see Hisoka was pointing beside me. I turned my head to see that Illumi was sitting right beside me on his phone. Was he always there?

"I'm sorry Illumi," I apologized.

"It's fine," Illumi said simply while typing on his phone. 

"Actually," Illumi said while putting his phone down and turning his head to look at me. 

"What's your name? You know ours but we don't know yours," Illumi asked while making eye contact with me again. 

"Oh uh . . . well my name's Moriah Amada," I answered deciding to say my full name. 

"Well, thank you Ms. Amada for letting us stay at your place," Illumi said still holding eye contact. 

"It's fine and you can just call me Moriah," I said giving him a small smile. 

"Very well, Moriah,"

I felt my heart stop as Illumi said my name. I then quickly looked back at my food and started to cut the pancake again not wanting to hold eye contact with Illumi anymore. Hisoka then walked out of the kitchen and toward Illumi while holding two plates in his hands. Once he sat a plate in front of Illumi, he sat in a chair beside me and started to eat.

As we ate in silence, the atmosphere felt very calm, only hearing the light chewing in the silence. Once we were done, I went to go put my dishes in the sink, and Illumi and Hisoka did the same. I began to turn on the water to get ready to wash the dishes but Hisoka ended up interrupting me.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm about to wash the dishes," I replied. 

Hisoka narrowed his eyes at me. "I should be washing the dishes since I was the one who used your dishes and food without your permission," Hisoka explained.

I then shook my head and looked up at Hisoka.

"No, you took the time to make breakfast for me and Illumi the least I could do is wash the dishes," I said. 

"But," I put my hand in front of his face cutting him off.

"I'm not taking no for an answer," I said looking him in the eyes.

"Fine," Hisoka responded. 

I felt a small smile spread onto my face as I didn't expect Hisoka to give up so easily. 

"Here," Hisoka suddenly said. 

He dug into his pocket and took out my taser. I felt my smile disappear as I remember tasing Hisoka. I soon felt small guilt build up inside me. 

"You left it on the couch," Hisoka simply said.

"Uh thank you," I said taking the taser into my hand. 

"But, if you do that again you will surely regret it," Hisoka said with a serious expression on his face. I felt myself swallow hard as I knew exactly what he was talking about. 

"Also," Hisoka then leaned toward me and I smelled my familiar body wash and shampoo. I also noticed that he didn't have a painted star and teardrop on either side of his cheeks. His eyes then shifted down toward my clothes. 

"You shouldn't wear those types of shorts around men," Hisoka said while putting more indication on the word men. 

Hisoka then looked back at into my eyes with the same serious expression. I looked down at myself to see that my shorts were slightly tight around my hips but I didn't see what the problem was. I looked back up to see Hisoka was looking at my legs in a particular way. This caused me to quickly walk past Hisoka and back to my room to change my clothes. As I made my way into my closet, I grabbed a pair of blue jeans, a decorative shirt, and some undergarments. After that I ran into the bathroom, deciding to take a shower since I didn't take one last night.

Illumi's POV

Once I put my dish into the sink, I walked to the living room and sat on the couch. I then took out my phone and looked through my messages to see if any of my family members have texted me back since last night. None of them haven't responded since last night and I began to think that maybe it was because I wasn't in the same universe as them anymore. As I put my phone down I started to overhear Hisoka's and Moriah's conversation. 

They were arguing about washing the dishes which Moriah briefly won the argument. Before long Hisoka teased the lady about wearing shorts which I didn't have a problem with but I figured he only did it just so he could wash the dishes. The lady then walked to her room and ran into the bathroom to change her clothes. Then Hisoka started to wash the dishes that were in the sink. When I saw this I knew I was correct about Hisoka wanting to wash the dishes. Once Hisoka was done he walked into the living room and stood in front of me. 

"Why are you sitting there and starring into thin air?" Hisoka asked.

"I'm waiting for one of my family members to respond to my texts," I replied.

"But why don't you watch tv or something there's a tv right in front of you?" Hisoka asked with a resting face.

"I don't want to be rude, Ms. Amada may not want me to use her tv."

"I can't tell if you're trying to be polite or weird," 

Hisoka then looked off to the side and something caught his attention and he looked back at me. 

"Moriah's room door is open," Hisoka said.

"So," 

"And didn't you tell me that she was a fan of ours," Hisoka raised an eyebrow. 

"Yea and," I replied confused about what he was trying to get at. 

"So, don't you want to see what she got in her room," Hisoka smirked. 

I didn't reply as I thought about what Hisoka said. My curiosity emerged as I kept thinking. I never had a fan before so of course, I was a little curious. 

"Then come on then," Hisoka said as if he read my thoughts.

Hisoka started to walk toward the lady's room and I followed close behind. When we made it to Moriah's room, Hisoka pushed the door open letting us see what was inside. The first thing that caught my eye was the huge poster of me and Hisoka on the wall. We were posing in a battle position with my golden needles in my hand and Hisoka's cards in his hand. We stood there for a second before walking into the room. 

There were many figurines of us and other characters around her room. Especially on her bookshelf. I walked to her bookshelf and picked up a book. As I looked inside I noticed that it was a manga. I was familiar with it since Milluki always asked me to buy him different types of manga for his birthday. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I quickly put the manga down. As I turned around something soft was shoved into my face.

"Look Illumi it's a miny you," Hisoka said in a child-like voice.

I took the thing into my hands feeling how soft it was in my hands. It was indeed a smaller version of me, it was filled with cotton, it looked like a teddy bear. I then looked at Hisoka to see that he was holding a smaller teddy bear version of himself. 

"Mines adorable," Hisoka said. 

"I'm not sure if I should be flattered or creeped out," Hisoka said putting the bear on the bed. 

"I think I know what you mean," I said as I also put the bear that was in my hand on the bed. 

"If I'm being honest it's more like she's obsessed than just a fan," Hisoka chuckled.

"What are you guys doing in my room?" I heard a familiar female voice behind me. 

As I turned around I see that Moriah is at the door with wide eyes. She had her clothes and medical supplies in her arms. 

"Oh, hello, I see your out of the shower~," Hisoka said putting more of his accent into his words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1,854 words
> 
> Not much happened in this chapter but I believe the next chapter should be better.
> 
> Did you guys like the chapter? If you did please leave a vote, I would really appreciate it. If you didn't like the chapter please comment on what I could've done better or maybe some suggestions. 
> 
> Also Thank You For The Read🙏


	5. A/N

I don't like making these. 

I apologize for anyone that was waiting for the next chapter. My cramps have been acting up since yesterday. I was really excited for Chapter 6 too. But I only have half of it done so far. 

If you didn't know I update on Wattpad first before Ao3. It's like 1 chapter late. If you can't wait for the next chapter then you can go on Wattpad for Chapter 5. 

The book is called: Selfish (Hisoka x oc x Illumi)  
My Profile: NoodleMan_476

How are you guys liking the story so far? If you have any ideas for the story don't be afraid to tell/ask me. I really love you guys comments it gives me something to look forward to. Sorry if I don't respond to everyone comments, I just don't really know what to say. 

I hope you guys are having a better day than me!!


	6. Chapter 5

I stepped outside the bathroom and walked to the living room but only to find no one there. I saw that my medical supplies were still on the table so I decided to grab them not wanting them to stay out any longer. I started to walk toward my room with the supplies in my hands but strangely my room door was wide open. I quickly stopped in my tracks as I heard a voice come from my room.

"If I'm being honest it's more like she's obsessed than just a fan," I heard Hisoka chuckle.

My eyes widen and I quickly ran to my room. How could I forget that I had anime stuff in my room? Especially, Hisoka and Illumi artifacts. As I stopped at the entrance of my room, I saw that Illumi's back was facing me and Hisoka was looking at Illumi. 

"What are you guys doing in my room?" I asked clenching my supplies closer to me. 

As a response to my question, Illumi turned around and just stared at me while Hisoka replied to my question.

"Oh, hello, I see your out of the shower~,"

"We were just checking to see if you were really a fan or not, you know to make sure you didn't have other intentions besides taking care of our bruises," Hisoka explained while looking at my bookshelf. 

"Oh . . . well that makes sense, I guess," I said unsure. I saw Illumi look at Hisoka strangely as if he knew something that I didn't. 

I felt a bead of sweat go down my back as I walked further into my room. I walked to my pamper that was in the corner of my room and I put my clothes into it. I then walked to my dresser and set my medical supplies back in the bottom drawer. When I was done I looked at Hisoka and Illumi and saw that the clothes I gave them were slightly tight around their bodies. Especially on Hisoka, the shirt he was wearing was tight around his shoulders like Illumi's and the joggers he had on were hugging tightly around his crotch area, that you could almost see little indications of his-

Let me stop right there. I then looked up at Hisoka and Illumi. I mean I knew that Hisoka was thicker than most guys but this man was probably thicker than me. Right then and there I decided that Hisoka and Illumi needed more clothes. 

I walked into my closet and opened the box that had my brother's clothes in. Quickly, I grabbed two pairs of jeans and two random shirts out of the box and I walked out of the closet. I walked up to Hisoka and Illumi and handed them both the pairs of clothes in my hands.

"Can you guys please put these on? I want to take you guys to a store to get some more clothes." I asked. 

"Hm . . . ok," Hisoka replied while Illumi just nodded his head. 

***

I soon pulled up in the plaza's parking lot with millions of cars nearby mine. When I turned off the car, I opened up my dashboard and grabbed two facial masks out of a pack. I then handed Illumi one of the facial masks and I turned around in my chair and handed Hisoka a mask. 

"What's this for?" Illumi asked while I looked through my pocket for my own mask. 

"Um, I'll explain later," I replied while getting out of my car. 

I then put my mask on after I closed my car door and locked it. Before long I walked around my car to meet up with Illumi and Hisoka, as I saw them I nodded my head in approval as I saw that the clothes I gave them weren't as tight as the pajamas I gave them last night. I started to walk toward the entrance of the mall and Illumi and Hisoka followed close behind me. 

As we walked into the building we were met with plenty of people walking inside the mall most of them with masks on their faces. I began to walk toward the escalator as I already knew which store I was going to. While walking I would occasionally glance behind me to make sure they didn't get lost. 

Once I made it to the store, I walked to the men's section of the clothing store and I turned around to look at Illumi and Hisoka. Illumi was lightly touching a dressy type of shirt while Hisoka was looking at everything like a little child. 

"Well, you guys can pick out anything you want, if you don't find anything then we'll just go to another store," I explained.

They both looked at me for a second but then they proceeded to start shopping. As Hisoka and Illumi went deeper into the men's section, I decided to look around the woman section to keep myself busy. 

Currently, I was deciding between two pajama pants, one had cute little bears on them while the other had hearts. They were both quite cute and they both had nice fabric. In the end, I decided on the pants with the little bears. I then looked toward the men section to see if Hisoka and Illumi were done picking out their clothes, I figured since they were tall I would be able to see their heads above the clothing racks. We were in the store for at least an hour, by now they should be almost done. 

"Looking for me~" 

I quickly turned around to see that Hisoka was behind me with a smile on his face and carrying a lot of clothes in his hand. I looked behind him to see Illumi had his clothes slouched on his back. I felt my heart drop as I knew that there was a chance that I was going to leave this mall with an empty wallet. 

"Did you guys find everything well?" I asked. 

"Yes," Illumi replied while Hisoka just continued to smile at me. 

"Ok well let's check out, we have one more store to go to," 

Walking in front of the cash register, We all set our clothes on the desk and I proceed to take the hangers off the clothes, so the cashier wouldn't have to. Once I was done I waited for the cashier to get done scanning the clothes. As I waited I noticed that the cashier kept making slight glances at Hisoka but when Hisoka made eye contact with the lady, a small blush appeared on her cheeks and she quickly looked away. 

"You have a weird taste in clothing," I quickly turned my head toward Illumi as I felt a slight sting in my chest. 

"Yet, this store has all types of styles that I was able to find some clothes that I actually liked," Illumi stated and looked at me. 

"Oh uh, thank you?" I said not sure if it was a compliment. Illumi then opened his mouth to say something else but was interrupted by the cashier. 

"That would be $145.25," 

My eyes widen at hearing how much I had to pay for their clothes. I took my wallet out and handed the cashier the money, I felt apart of me die inside as the lady took the money from my hands. What exactly did they get? 

We were once again walking around the plaza and I knew the next store we were going to, but my stomach kept on lightly growling. As we kept walking the smell of food hit my nostrils and I heard people conversing with each other. I looked around to find out that I had unintentionally walked into the food court. My stomach grumbled again and I decided to go ahead and feed myself. 

"Would you guys like something to eat," I asked hoping they would say yes. 

"Sure," Hisoka answered.

"Yes," Illumi also replied. 

"Um, do you guys want anything specific?"

"I don't really care," Illumi said. 

"Same here," Hisoka said. 

After a long debate about what to eat, I decided to get all of us burgers, fries, and drinks while ordering myself a milkshake. Once we found a table that we could eat at, I sat at the table and started to unwrap our food. Hisoka and Illumi took off their masks before they started to eat and I did the same. Once I was done with my food I started to drink my milkshake. I then looked at Hisoka and Illumi to see that they were still eating. 

Soon Illumi pulled out his phone and started typing again. The longer Illumi typed the more my curiosity grew. After a few minutes, I decided to ask him a question. 

"Illumi what are you doing on your phone?" Illumi looked up from his phone and just stared at me before answering. 

"I'm texting one of my family members," 

I felt my eye lightly twitch from the vague answer. Yeah, but who are you text? And what are you texting about? My curiosity only grew from there but I decided to leave it alone. 

"Since I answered your question can you answer mine?" Illumi asked.

"Uh, yea," 

"Why do we have to wear a mask?" My eyes widen at the question, remembering I never answered his question from before.

"Oh yea, well you see there is this virus that is making everyone really sick and some people died from it and it just happens to be global," I quickly explained. 

Immediately after I said that Illumi quickly grabbed his mask. 

"But it's been over a year since then so the virus hasn't been affecting people that much," I quickly said trying to reassure him. 

"Is that why not everyone is wearing a mask?" Hisoka asked. I nodded my head in response to his question. 

"Oh My God!!!" I heard a very high-pitched voice. I turned my head toward the voice and I saw a woman dressed casually with a pink sparkly mask and cat ears on her head. 

"Those are some amazing cosplays!" The woman complimented while walking closer to Hisoka and Illumi. 

"You guys look just like Hisoka and Illumi!" I looked at the men in front of me and I saw Hisoka was just smiling at the woman while Illumi just had his usual blank expression. 

"Those are also some amazing wigs!" 

Immediately I snorted at the woman's comment and I felt Hisoka gaze on me but I tried covering it up by acting as if I was coughing. 

Before long the woman ended up doing something that I would consider bold. She touched Hisoka's hair. My eyes widen at the next comment the woman made. 

"It feels so soft and smells really good," The woman smiled. My heart raced at what I was seeing before me. 

My eyes landed back on Hisoka to see that he had a neutral facial expression which was kinda scary to me. In a flash, a card appeared in Hisoka's hand. Instantly, I froze knowing exactly what he was going to do next. But before anything could happen Illumi harshly grabbed Hisoka's wrist and they both made intense eye contact with each other. 

"Illu-"

"Don't make a scene," Illumi said sternly. 

As I looked between Illumi and Hisoka I decided that I needed to do something. I quickly stood up and faced the lady and took in a deep breath.

"I'm sorry ma'am but we will have to cut this short, we are really in a hurry," I felt a bead of sweat fall down my back as I lied. I prayed that she didn't figure out that I was lying. 

The woman soon looked at me and I avoided looking into her eyes. Instead, I looked somewhere else on her face thinking that if we made eye contact she would have figured out I was lying. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't know," The woman said with worried eyes. 

I bit my lip harshly as I felt guilty for lying to her. Not wanting to hold the conversation any longer, I quickly grabbed my milkshake and pushed my chair back to the table. I then turned toward Hisoka and Illumi. 

"Come on guys, we don't have all day," I said trying to sound as serious as possible.

They also began to get from the table and walk towards me. Then we started to walk toward our next destination. 

***

At the time we arrived back at my apartment the sun was already setting. I ended up letting Hisoka and Illumi use my tv in the living room so they would have something to keep them busy. While I started to work on my writing to update the next chapter of my book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like this chapter was better than the last one. Do you guys think it was better than the last chapter? Do you like where the story is going so far? If you can please give me feedback.
> 
> Did you guys like the chapter? If you did please leave a kudo, I would really appreciate it. If you didn't like the chapter please comment on what I could've done better or maybe some suggestions. 
> 
> Also Thank You For The Read🙏

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fight scene. It was really fun, I might write another one. If you have any questions and/or feedback on my writing I love to see them and I will try to answer your questions and implement your feedback into my writing.  
> Once again I will be updating on Wattpad first. My Wattpad account is @NoodleMan_476  
> Thank You Again For Reading!!!


End file.
